


Piles of Affection

by Ozarkthedog



Category: Captain America - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Fluff, pre-serum steve deserves so much love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-10
Updated: 2021-01-10
Packaged: 2021-03-14 14:15:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,538
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28672095
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ozarkthedog/pseuds/Ozarkthedog
Summary: The electricity goes out along with the heat in middle of a snow storm. You and your neighbor huddle together to stay warm.
Relationships: Steve Rogers/Reader, Steve Rogers/You
Comments: 2
Kudos: 32





	Piles of Affection

**Author's Note:**

> Pre-Serum Steve has my heart at the moment & this is fic is complete fluff.

The blistering storm sweeps through Brooklyn, covering the roads and buildings in a thick coating of snow and ice. The streets were bare, buildings boarded up as the storm was said to leave 2 feet of snow when all was said and done.

When the electricity and heat went out in your tiny studio apartment you outwardly groaned. You pulled a few candles from the massive amount you had hidden under the kitchen sink and placed them around the room, lighting them as you went.

You shuffled over to the closet fetching a blanket wrapping it around yourself. With the storm picking up you knew that it’d get well below freezing tonight, you didn’t think having multiple large blankets was going to help.

You mind wandered to Steve.

You and Steve have been friendly since you lived across the hall. You moved in about a year ago. Steve would help with your groceries, meeting you at the bottom of the stairs and helped by taking a bag or two when he could manage. You’d trade books and he’d ask you to sometimes sit so he could practice sketching.

How was he going to do without heat? He was so thin, you doubted he’d had enough blankets to stay warm.

Before you could even think twice, you grabbed a candle and made your way across the dark hall knocking quietly. You stared down at your freezing, sock covered feet while you waited patiently, hoping you didn’t wake him.

You heard muffled footsteps just as Steve opened the door, also covered head to toe, but in a rather thin blanket.

“Hey, Y/N.” His breath fogging up the space in front of him as his teeth chattered lightly. He tried to play off the clinking of his teeth by clenching his jaw shut.

“Hi Steve… I hope I didn’t wake you.”

Steve shakes his head, “No, you didn’t. It’s too cold to sleep.” Some of his blonde hair falls into his eyes. He combs the strayed locks back in place before pulling the thin blanket around his body tighter, shivering in the process.

“Well, I was just coming over to make sure you had enough blankets for the night.”

His mouth opens as he ponders what to say, not wanting to lie, but also not wanting you to know that he’s absolutely freezing. Not knowing what to say he contends with sighing out and looking down at his feet.

“Ok, well then, it’s settled. You’re sleeping in my bed tonight.” His eyes go wide at your statement.

You stumble over your words, quickly trying to clarify, “N-No! That’s not what I meant!” You cover your face in shame, not able to look him in the eyes right now. “I only meant that we’d be warmer if we huddled together for the night. I’ve got plenty of blankets.”

Steve chuckles at your embarrassment. He always thought you were so cute when you got flustered and tripped over your words.

He nods his head slowly, “Sure. Why not.”

You point at him, voice stern but your playful smile gives you away. “No funny business.”

Making your way back inside your apartment, you light some more candles as you hear Steve shut and lock his door before trudging over to your apartment.

Steve is taken back by the comforting scene laid out before him.

The yellow hue from the copious amounts of candles lights the room in a soft, inviting glow. He can’t help but feel warmer already.

“Don’t tell the landlord how many candles I have. He’d throw me out if he knew I had all these.” You mention as you lit the last candle, holding your hands over the flame soaking up the warmth.

You point to your small bed, signaling for Steve to sit. He quirks his brow.

“I thought you said no funny business.” He quips, smirking as he walks over and sits down on the thin mattress.

“Ha ha.” You exaggerate shaking your head from side to side.

Steve lets out a belly laugh as you walk over to your closet, pulling out 5 big, thick blankets.

Steve’s eyes go wide when you move to throw them on him. He puts his arms up in defense, but gets drowned in the heavy wool.

A muffled “oof” is all you hear from beneath the copious amounts of blankets.

“Serves you right, Rogers.”

Steve finally makes his way up from the soft pile as you sit down next to him.

He watches as you fluff up the blankets, wrapping 2 around his smaller body and then the other 2 around your own frame. You then spread the remaining wool blanket over the two of you.

He always admired how you took care of everyone. Even people you didn’t know. He’d seen you a couple times giving food to the homeless people at the corner of the block and that time you’d cooked a big pot of soup for the elderly woman down the hall when she was sick.

After you fixed the blankets to your liking, making sure Steve was adequately covered, you caught him staring at you.

“What?”

He shakes his head silently letting his gaze wander off, looking over the tiny room.

Now it was your turn to stare.

His lips were lighter shade of red than normal bordering on a pale blue. You knew he was suffering and yet he didn’t make it known. Always collected and brave, never wanting to show any sort of weakness.

You wondered how many times he wanted to give in and have someone take care of him. It made your heart sink, wishing you could take him under your wing and comfort him. Let him know he was loved.

The admission of “love” stopped you in your tracks. You’d always had a bit of a schoolgirl crush on him, but you never thought about it potentially turning into “love”.

Maybe you did love him?

Steve turned to you suddenly, almost as if he heard your thoughts and smiled. It caught you off guard causing you to shyly look away.

You both stared off into the room unsure of what to say next as your shadows danced off the walls from the flickering candle light.

Just then a big gust of wind shakes the old building as you feel a cold draft of air fill the room. You gasp out in fright and move closer to Steve. He opens his arms welcoming you into his blanketed form.

You shuffle over and cage your body against his as he wraps the blanket tightly around the two of you. His left side warms instantly with yours plastered to it. You lean back against the headboard, overcome with how much toastier you feel next to him.

“We should’ve done this sooner.” You say, looking at Steve from the corner of your eyes.

“Yes, we should have. I’m already starting to feel my feet again.” He admits before he feels you lay your head on his shoulder.

His heart races at the affectionate move. He tips his head to look down at the crown of your head making sure it was real.

“Tell me a story, Steve.” You ask of him as he stares down at you in wonder.

“Ah- ah…A stor- A story?” He trips over his words before righting himself, clearing his throat with cough.

“Yes, tell me a story about you and Bucky. I’m sure you have many.” You say snuggling your head closer, feeling his warmth radiate against your cheek.

Steve laughs at that, remembering too many stories, some that shouldn’t ever be spoken of again. “Oh, we sure do. Let’s see now…”

You watch the flames flicker in the dark room as Steve tells you story after story of his shenanigans with Bucky.

After awhile your eyes start to droop, Steve’s soft voice and comforting warmth lulling you to sleep. A quiet snore alerts Steve to the fact that you’d fallen asleep on him. His heart swells with joy feeling your body sag against his as you slip deeper into the peaceful slumber.

He shuts his eyes feeling the effects of the heated huddle. He rests his head on yours, no longer concerned with the cold surrounding him. He’s flooded with warmth from the inside out now as sleep welcomes him with open arms.

The clanking of your radiator coming back to life wakes you from a restful sleep. Heat pours into the room signaling the landlord got the heat and electricity back on and running.

You blink steadily, wishing away the haze of sleep from your eyes as you feel Steve sigh out above you. Still wrapped in one another’s embrace, you stay still unsure if he’s awake.

A light kiss grazes your forehead, “You awake?” Steve whispers against your skin, brazenly kissing your forehead again. It makes your heart soar.

“Good Morning.” You say softly, smiling up at him with bright eyes.

He smiles back at you, “Good Morning.”

“Do you want to stay for breakfast?” You ask timidly, pulling back in case he did want to leave.

Steve pulls you back into his hold, “I’d love that, but I want to snuggle just a little bit longer.”

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos & Comments are highly encouraged!
> 
> Find me on tumblr @ozarkthedog. 18+ Only.


End file.
